The purpose of this study is to analyze existing data in order to: 1) describe patterns of change in key outcomes across time of intimate partners of sudden cardiac arrest (SCA) survivors after internal cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) implantation, where the survivor participated in the NINR funded study "Nursing Interventions Following Sudden Cardiac Arrest", 2) examine for the effects of caregiver background characteristics and caregiver demands on intimate partner health and the intimate relationship following SCA and ICD implantation, and 3) describe co-variation in outcomes between SCA survivor and intimate partner health. "Nursing Interventions Following Sudden Cardiac Arrest" was a randomized clinical trial of a nursing intervention that focused on the SCA survivor only, with recruitment and longitudinal data collection ending on 12/17/03. We were in a unique position to be in contact with the intimate partner of SCA survivors because the survivor participated in the clinical trial. We were not funded in "Nursing Interventions Following Sudden Cardiac Arrest" to collect data from, nor intervene with, intimate partners of SCA survivors. We were able to collect longitudinal descriptive data with intimate partners while the SCA survivor was participating in the trial using a small grant from intramural research funds at the University of Washington, School of Nursing. Funding is needed to complete the data analysis for intimate partners. This study uses a longitudinal repeated measures design to examine: 1) physical functioning (general health, demands of illness, return to work), 2) psychological adjustment (anxiety and depression), 3) health care utilization (ER and outpatient visits, hospitalizations), and 4) relationship impact (mutuality & interpersonal sensitivity, caregiver burden, dyadic adjustment) of the intimate partners, when the SCA survivor participated in the parent study. All data for this study has been collected with intimate partners at hospital discharge, and 1, 3, 6, and 12 months. We have complete data on 120 intimate partners. Analyses will compare SCA survivors and their intimate partners over 5 time points in the first 12 months after ICD implantation. This study supports the NINR research objectives to find effective approaches to achieving and sustaining good health encountered by patients, families, and caregivers. The data in this study will serve as the background needed to design intervention studies that focus on improving the health outcomes of caregivers, perhaps conveying important health benefits to the patient after an ICD.